


The stars have been blown out (and I am left in the dark)

by TheReluctantRealist



Series: Mated Branika - pre-canon AU, compliant [2]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Branika (Freeform), Canon compliant somewhat, F/F, Mate Bond AU, Outtakes, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantRealist/pseuds/TheReluctantRealist
Summary: A lonely tear slipped out and Bryce brushed it away before the angel could smell her grief.How could the world expect her to let go?---An outtake from my upcoming Branika mates!AU fic.
Relationships: Danika Fendyr/Bryce Quinlan
Series: Mated Branika - pre-canon AU, compliant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The stars have been blown out (and I am left in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and events belong to Sarah J Maas.

> _ “Were you and Danika lovers?” _

Were they?

Weren’t they?

A year and ten months since her death, and Bryce still wasn’t ready for the question. The tiny scar on her throat tingled, as it always did whenever she thought of Danika.

Memories - unbidden, unwanted, painful - arose in her mind, and she clenched her fists, her soul twinging, tendrils of a bond long shattered fluttering in vain as her hands shook while Bryce rummaged the fridge.

Danika had always laughed away the legends and myths about her kind, yet the truth, when revealed, had changed the two forever, echoes of faraway worlds resonating in Midgard when Urd willed for equals to meet.

A lonely tear slipped out and Bryce brushed it away before the angel could smell her grief. 

How could the world expect her to let go?

How could she move on when her pack was dead?

How could she forget her mate?

> _ “No,” she said, her voice flat and cold. “Danika and I weren’t like that.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The title for the fic has been inspired by Cosmic Love by Florence, a song which gives me SERIOUS Branika vibes. legit.
> 
> my tumblr is @countessdankula, pop in so we may discuss tharion ketos and why he is my baby daddy.


End file.
